dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Alder
Back to Important People Birth and Growing Up Alder was born long ago, before the memory of any living being on the plane. He predates even Voxus by thousands of years. So the exact date, lineage, and younger days of Alder are all lost to all but him and those he deems worthy of the tales. The Conquering The first time he appears in histories is during the Conquering, which was a self-appointed quest in which Leon decided to rule the known world, Alder was already very powerful, and considered one of, if not the, best mages alive at the time. It is said that he was Leon's mentor, and it is certain that he was his personal enchanter, having created the legendary sentient greatsword Gilgamesh for him, one of the achievements he is most known for, even though much knowledge of this age has been lost. At the end of the Conquering, during which Leon left the plane, Alder decided to stay. The Dragonsoul War He appears again just before the Dragonsoul War, 20,000 years later, apparently changing his mind, or perhaps sensing the impending dragonhunt, and taking several others (who exactly is unknown, but he definitely did not go alone) with him on an interplanar trip. It is only briefly mentioned in a journal by one of the Commanders in Voxus' army: "It seems he is toying with us, this mage one. I am certain we are undetected, and yet... he is never open, or vulnerable, and he never does anything interesting. And then, one day, as I myself surveyed him, a group came visiting. I thought this was our chance, and immediately called for an assault. But as we neared, the entire complex vanished instantly, leaving only a scrap of parchment that read, 'Nope. -Alder'. What's more, this seemed to enrage Voxus, something I had never heard of before. But then he didn't care, luckily for me. This Alder must show up soon, and then he'll be mine." After this disappearance, Alder was never heard from again, until recently. Recent History He has shown up again, nearly 3,000 years after the Dragonsoul War, 7,000 years before current events. Since then he has taken part in several adventures. Though his no doubt amazing deeds from the past have been lost and obscured, the ones he has performed since then have caused quite a stir and made him famous, though he insists that, "If you mortals want something grand done, you must do it yourself. I may be powerful, but I refuse to do anything other than share what knowledge you can understand. I tried shaping worlds directly once... Not an experience I'd like to relive with my home." He now spends most of his time in the academy section of The Archive, the best and biggest library of knowledge in the known world, which he himself started upon his return. Family It is said that Alder once had a sister named Courtney, who was mentioned in the Conquering, though Alder refuses to talk about it, like a great many things. Beyond this, the only other confirmed relative of Alder is his singular son, who he has mentioned several times, but has yet to name. Career Alder is by trade a Wizard, specializing in absolutely everything to do with magic. He technically has no need for money, as his past adventures, probably from his early days, gave him more than enough gold, though he often enchants things as a hobby for those willing to prove themselves.